


Someone Waiting Home for Me

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Meant to Be [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My house is the most beautiful house in the whole wide world.  I love it so much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Waiting Home for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the alphabet meme and [](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/)**citymusings** ’ prompt of **H is for Home Sweet Home**. I was excited to get a prompt for this pairing. The title comes from the Stephen Bishop song, _It Might Be You_ , which is so Sam and Jessie.

They made Sam’s favorite for their first meal in their brand new kitchen. After chicken pot pie and Oreo cookie pie in the new dining room, it was Sabrina in the brand new den. Afterwards, Jessie put on the radio and sang along to Stevie Nicks as she loaded her new stainless steel dishwasher. Sam couldn’t help himself and while they waited for the two cycles to end he made love to his wife on their new marble countertop.

Upstairs in the master bathroom, they broke in the new stand up shower with frosted glass. Then they christened the new cornflower blue carpeting and finally the four-poster bed that Sam actually picked out himself. Four times in one night might have been a record; the Chief of Police was a bit exhausted.

“My heartbeat’s gonna eventually slow down right?” he asked. Sam was lying on his stomach in a haze of afterglow he hoped never lifted.

“I'm thinking the answer is yes.” Jessie leaned to kiss his shoulder. “But if it’s not back to normal tomorrow, I'm taking you to the doctor.”

“We've never done it four times in one night.”

“When I was packing at my old apartment…”

“That was a whole afternoon; I had six hours to act and recover.”

“Was that five times?” Jessie asked.

“Six.” Sam replied. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget that day. Oh my God, it was amazing.”

“You are a very vigorous man, Sam Kassmeyer.”

“It’s the milk, baby. Milk does a body good.”

Jessie laughed. Sam kissed her laughter and pulled her into his arms. He moved so he was resting on his side while Jessie remained on her back. She stroked his arm as it rested over her.

“My house is the most beautiful house in the whole wide world. I love it so much.”

“I'm glad. It was probably the most difficult thing I've ever done.” He said.

“What? Do you mean nearly gutting a house and completely refurbishing it in eight days?”

“I mean being away from you all that time. It was agony.”

While Sam, Derek, Paul, Kyle, and a host of others worked on the Peach Street house, Sam had Jessie staying with her parents. He wanted to stay there too but remained at the house to keep it safe from anyone who might try to rob them while they were vulnerable. A part of him wanted to put in a state of the art security system but his wife drew the line on living in a prison. A simple system would do the family just fine.

“It wasn’t a picnic for me either. I should be mad that you left me to deal with my mother and I had no one to cuddle with at night.”

“Oh baby, all I dreamed about was having you back in my arms. I missed you so much.” Sam held her tighter.

“We’re never gonna be apart again.” she said. “We get to spend the rest of our lives happy in our house.”

“You're happy, Jessie?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I'm happy…it’s amazing. I was happy before with our drafty windows and our old furniture. I didn’t expect all this but it’s so lovely. You did all of this for me.”

“I did it for us.” Sam kissed her. “I loved seeing your face tonight when I carried you over the threshold.”

“I just wanted a dishwasher.”

“Well now you have one.”

Jessie laughed, kissing him. She kissed him again and again; Sam turned and moved over her. Jessie moaned as he moved her thighs apart. Her back arched when his body settled on hers.

He wanted her; he always wanted her so that was nothing new. Sam loved the way it felt when Jessie’s bare skin touched his. He sighed, running his tongue and then his lips along her neck. Her skin was always so warm. The way she shivered and squirmed drove Sam crazy.

“Honey? Honey…Sam?”

“Yes ma'am?”

“We have to go to work in the morning.” Jessie said.

“As a matter of fact I don’t have to be into the station until three.” He replied. “We’ve got plenty of time.”

“Well I have to be into the diner by ten, and um…I'm a little worn out.”

“Huh?” Sam looked at her.

“Maybe in the morning.” Jessie gave him a kiss to soften the blow.

“Oh, OK.”

Sam was gentle as he moved off his wife and back onto the bed. He smiled as he took her into his arms.

“I'm sorry, baby.”

“Don’t be sorry for wanting me.” She replied. “I want you too, always. I'm just a little tired tonight. We had a pretty exciting day and evening.”

“I'm so glad you love the house.” Sam said. “All I thought about while we were putting it together was the look on your face when you saw it for the first time.”

“I truly, truly love the house. I love the man even more.”

Sam caressed her face, kissing her and then sighing. Jessie cuddled close and closed her eyes. She had everything she wanted in the world; didn’t know how she got so lucky. Sam was the most amazing man on the planet and she couldn’t imagine being married to anyone else. Many of her friends were married and weren't this happy.

They weren't sad, had decent marriages and decent lives, but envied Jessie. She wasn’t trying to make anyone envious…she still didn’t know how all of this happened to her. But she was thankful, and grateful. Jessie wouldn’t care if they lived in the tent in the backyard. As long as she had Sam then everything would be amazing. Even when things were falling apart, like the aftermath of the Hill murders, they held it together because they were together.

“What are you thinking about?” Sam asked. “I can tell you're thinking.”

“Cheesy thoughts of how happy we are together. I can't help myself.”

“You'll get no argument out of me. Get some sleep, Mrs. Kassmeyer. We’ll be happy in the morning too.”

“Goodnight, Sam; sweet dreams.”

***

  



End file.
